<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вне времени by Mitlaure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292812">Вне времени</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure'>Mitlaure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эру Великий вызывает к себе Гортхаура. Зачем Создателю потребовался мятежный майя? Неужели это новый замысел, о котором не подозревал никто?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вне времени</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Саурон был. Но где именно он бы точно не сказал. Вне пространства, вне времени, без своего господина. Он просто скитался бестелесным духом где-то там, где наблюдать ничего не мог. Заснувший, казалось бы, вечным сном и обреченный на существование без своего Тано.<br/>Гортхаур не мог сказать, минуло несколько эпох, или же прошло всего лишь несколько дней, со времени его заточения.</p><p>Из вязкого <i>нигде</i> выдергивают слишком резко, что голова кругом идет, а в ушах гул неприятный стоит. Саурон морщится, и с удивлением обнаруживает, что видит. И чувствует тоже - холод до костей пробирающий. Майа диву дается, не веря, что вновь обрел телесную оболочку. На радостях встает резко и обратно падает. По белоснежной зале звук цепей, ударившихся о камень, эхом отдается. Саурон осторожно потирает запястья, оказавшиеся в путах кандалов. Невесомых, но ощутимых.</p><p>Майа голову поднимает. Изучать слишком белый пол скоро надоедает. Все слишком: тихо, чисто, правильно. Но Манве и прочих валар даже близко не наблюдается. И темного Вала тоже нет. В бессильной злобе он сжимает кулаки. <br/>Перед ним, спиной повернувшись, стоит некто. Эру Илуватар имя было этому существу, но откуда Саурону было об этом знать?</p><p>- Судить будешь? Так я не раскаиваюсь, и в деяниях своих давно сознался, - с усмешкой заявил мятежный майа. Сидеть было холодно, а более предпринимать попыток подняться он не желал.</p><p>- Гортхаур, майа Ауле, - сидевший на полу поморщился, будто бы съел что-то слишком кислое. Аулендилом он себя не считал, - тебе будет дан второй шанс. Ибо то, что вижу я, еще не было спето, и дети мои не догадываются о грядущих переменах. Я вижу в тебе свет, и знаю, каков ты на самом деле.</p><p>Артано возражать не стал. Кто знает, что на уме у Илуватара?<br/>Цепи пропали, словно их и вовсе не было. Рыжие волосы до плеч, множество колец на пальцах кузнеца. Этот облик он любил и узнал бы всегда. На милое лицо люди всегда ведутся, и дурманить им головы становится еще легче.</p><p>- Ступай, - прогремел голос Создателя, и перед глазами Саурона поплыло. Он только и успел подумать, что так оно, наверное, и должно быть, и что теперь-то он не подведет Мелькора.</p><p>***</p><p>Гортхаур проснулся, и первым, что увидел были звезды. Попытаться наколдовать хоть что-нибудь не вышло. Мысленно прокляв Илуватара со всеми его замыслами, майа побрел вперед. Где-то вдалеке полыхали огни.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>